Sen jesieni
by Fox-says
Summary: Ulquiorra x Orihime. Orihime wciąż nie pojęła do końca, co się wydarzyło w Hueco Mundo - więc może to rzeczywiście był tylko sen?


Pragnęłam uchwycić tę swoistą niewinność i naiwność Orihime.

_Publikowane na DA._

* * *

_Fanfiction - "Bleach"_

_11.2009 by **EternalCry**_

**"Sen jesieni"**

Zawsze kochała słońce jesieni - ciepłe, przyjazne, wśród szarych chmur rozciągniętych leniwie po niebie w przeczystym odcieniu błękitu. Czyniło dzień piękniejszym jeszcze - a nie istniał jej zdaniem dzień, który nie miałby w sobie ani trochę uroku - i sprawiło, że nie mogła się oprzeć, by nie wybrać się na spacer do parku.

Szczególnie teraz, gdy wszystko wydawało się tak surrealistycznie bliskie i realne.

Cieszyła się jak dziecko z wróconej jej wolności, i jak dziecko radośnie układała w barwny bukiet liście opadłe z drzew.

Kolory tętniły życiem, życie śmiało się kolorami, a słońce zmieniało kałuże w przykurzone ciemne zwierciadła, w których prócz swojej twarzy dostrzec mogła i niebo, i korony drzew, i spieszących donikąd przechodniów.

Tego jasnego, jesiennego dnia zimny świat w czerni i bieli, gdzie księżyc tkwił na niebie niezmieniony, wydał jej się tylko snem.

Zatrzymała się na chwilę, gdy myśl ta na dobre zadomowiła się w jej świadomości.

Sen.

Tak, tak, to mogło tak być - zmęczona, usnęła nawet nie wiedząc kiedy, i wyśniła koszmar, w którym udała się do serca ciemności, by ratować przyjaciół. Ci sami jednak przyjaciele, których pragnęła chronić, pospieszyli jej bohatersko na ratunek, pokonując okrutnych przeciwników, rujnując królestwo wroga i przywracając równowagę we wszechświecie.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, i podniosła z wciąż zielonej trawy kolejny liść upatrzony do bukietu - ten jarzył się mocnym pomarańczem.

Baśniowy sen zaczynał żyć.

Bohater o wyjątkowo pomarańczowej czuprynie od dawna z wzajemnością podkochiwał się w porwanej księżniczce. Bez wahania więc ruszył jej na ratunek, gotów na wszelkie poświęcenia. Podły władca mrocznej krainy uwięził jednak nieszczęsne dziewczę w wieży, której strzegł pozbawiony serca potwór o przeraźliwie smutnych oczach.

Do bukietu dołączył kolejny liść, niewielki i wciąż bladozielony - wyglądał wyjątkowo smętnie na tle pozostałych, tryskających kolorami.

Melancholijny strażnik prowadził z księżniczką rozmowy, o których nie potrafiła zapomnieć. Pytał o jej świat, jej przyjaciół i serce - i nie zaprzestał pytań nawet, gdy stanął przed obliczem swej własnej śmierci. Szlachetny bohater odmówił wprawdzie zadania ostatniego ciosu, ale wyczerpany i śmiertelnie ranny potwór skonał na oczach przerażonej okrutną walką księżniczki. Wtedy to dopiero dziewczę zrozumiało, iż pozbawiony serca dręczyciel prawdziwie ją pokochał, za późno jednak było by go ocalić -

Nic nie zdązyła dla niego zrobić, nic.

Rozsypał się w proch i pył, rozniosły go wiatry na wszystkie strony świata, i pozostał postacią z nierzeczywistego snu.

Z koszmaru.

Hueco Mundo zgodziło się służyć Aizenowi, bo bezwzględny ten człowiek ofiarował tej karykaturze świata spełnienie snów. Snów, które następnie zostały Arrancarom brutalnie odebrane - przez przyjaciół Orihime, i przez samego Aizena.

Nic nie zostało z panów Hueco Mundo, prócz strzępków koszmarów.

Drżącą ręką podniosła następny, słonecznie żółty liść.

Nie, nie dla wszystkich baśń miała szczęśliwe zakończenie. I Orihime naprawdę nie miała prawa żałować Arrancarów czy życzyć im lepszego losu.

Ale z jedną śmiercią trudniej jej było pogodzić się niż z innymi, i nie walczyła z tym uczuciem.

Jej sercu nigdy nie trzeba było wiele, by pokochać - wróg nie stanowił wyjątku.

Otarła rękawem łzę, jedną, drugą - nie chciała się rozpłakać, płacz nic nie zmieniał, wylała już za nim dość łez wtedy, gdy rozpłynął się w nicość.

- Inoue, ty płaczesz?

Drgnęła i obróciła się na pięcie. Kurosaki zawsze zjawia się wtedy, kiedy się go nie spodziewasz, przypomniała sama sobie.

- Kurosaki - uśmiechnęła się słodko.

- Płakałaś - powiedział, nieco zakłopotany.

Skinęła głową. Zaprzeczanie nie miało sensu.

- Spójrz, czy nie są piękne? - zapytała zamiast tego, z dumą prezentując bogaty bukiet jesiennych liści.

- Och. Jasne, ładne są - odrzekł bez entuzjazmu.

W jej myślach drugi, chłodny głos stwierdził "Kwestia gustu. Ale jaki cel ma zbieranie martwych liści, kobieto?".

Zaczęła się śmiać. Był to smutny śmiech, pełen żalu i wyrzutów sumienia - ale też tego słonecznego ciepła, które wszyscy w niej kochali.

- Są piękne. Podobają mi się - oświadczyła w zadumie, nie zwracając już uwagi na minę Ichigo. - Wezmę je do domu i ususzę - dodała po chwili.

Nie stracą wtedy nigdy koloru. Tak jak wspomnienia.

- Myślisz, że gdybym śniła w innej porze roku, sen skończyłby się inaczej? - zapytała po chwili, gnębiona niejasnym przeczuciem, że odpowiedź może już zawsze spędzać jej sen z powiek.

"Nonsens" rzucił wzgardliwie lekko znudzony głos z jej pamięci, a Ichigo, patrząc na nią bezradnie, wyznał:

- Inoue, wybacz, ale nie mam pojęcia, o co mnie pytasz.

- Nie szkodzi, Kurosaki. Nie szkodzi - odparła promiennie, i rozejrzała się po trawniku za kolejnym barwnym nabytkiem do bukietu.

Gdy wróci do domu, powkłada wszystkie te liście między karty ukochanych książek. Potem będzie przeglądać zdjęcia i sączyć herbatę, a pod wieczór opowie Sorze, jak minął jej dzień.

A gdy zaśnie, kto wie - może przebudzi się i odkryje, że to rzeczywiście był tylko sen, gorzko-słodki koszmar o posmaku tragicznej baśni?

Sen jesieni.

Ciekawa była, czy mogłaby wyśnić wtedy sen zimy, wiosny lub lata.

**FIN**


End file.
